I'll Always Be With You
by Carlie Pepper
Summary: A tragic accident leaves Rosalie alone. She thinks shes lost everything that mattered - love, life, meaning. All of it. But is Edward really gone or is there something that's keeping him here? AH/AU ExR EmxB AxJ


**A/N: As I promised, the story is here. This hasn't been beta'd 'cos my beta is away... Sad I know. So please forgive me for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Everything Twilight related in this story belongs to SM.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I'll Always Be With You**

**Song: I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith**

**Chapter One: Tuesday**

**RPOV:**

"So, what do you want to do in the weekend? I haven't had a free weekend in so long." Edward said smiling. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get a full week of, though. I barely weaseled my way out of tonight. No one wants to work on Christmas." He sighed.

"Baby, it's okay. I know you did everything you could" Edward hadn't had been home a lot this past two weeks, taking extra shifts, so he could spend Christmas with his – our – family. "I missed you a lot." I sighed, hoping he would catch the message in the way I said it, which he obviously did, because his hand came to my thigh and started rubbing mindless patterns on up and down, from my knee to the hem of my dress.

"You know…" he trailed off suggestively, his fingertips disappearing under my dress. "We should go somewhere secluded. Where no one could bother us? Somewhere with no cell phone service. A cabin in the mountains perhaps?" I suppressed a moan when his hand slipped between my thighs. The things this man could do to me. His long skilled surgeon fingers could play my body just like he could play that beloved piano of his – always hitting every note perfectly.

When Edward played, he was so deep into the emotion of his music it was like no one else existed. Sometimes it seemed that the piano was the most important thing in his life. And for a while it was, but that was long time ago. I used to fear that he loved that piano more than me, but now I know better than that, though his piano is still very precious to him.

He never allows people to touch it. It has no fingerprints on it, no fleck of dust. Always very clean and shiny. There was a time I felt jealous of that piano. The way love, adoration, happiness, sometimes sadness, and so many other emotions shone in his eyes and poured out of his fingers just to transform into the most beautiful compositions… It was something so amazing.

His piano was the first place he'd go when he felt happy, frustrated, overwhelmed, or sad and because of that I felt jealous of a piece of furniture, as I called it then. 'Cos_ I_ wanted to be the one he'd go to.

But that was then - before we fell in love.

You see our relationship didn't start with the whole awkward 'I like you. Will you go out on a date with me?' or something like that. No. We got together because I was constantly surrounded by mob of boys – starting from jocks down to total geeks – who would constantly ask me out and never back down. I didn't want any of them – I knew I would get tired of any of them fast – I didn't do long term. And Edward didn't want to be with a stuck up bitch who'd constantly distract him from his goal. He thought that he didn't have time for a relationship.

We got together because we both wanted to be left alone. And since he was the star quarterback and I was the head cheerleader, everyone expected us to get together at some point. So we made a deal and became the new 'it' couple. You can imagine that we didn't start on a deep emotional level.

No one knew our relationship was a fake one. We put up a good show. We pretended that we loved one other, sharing kisses, stealing touches and so on. To keep up pretenses I spent almost every night at his house. And what I never expected was to fall in love with him.

But the more time passed in our "relationship", the more I watched him, I couldn't help but see that he was different from any other boy I'd ever met. The passion I saw in him when he was playing his piano, the love when he was with his family, how caring he was with his little sister, all those good thing I saw in him – honesty, ambition, his ability to give without expecting to receive anything back.

For the first time I saw my future. I saw how I wanted my life to be 10 years later. I wanted the white house with blue shutters and a picket fence. I wanted to have a round belly bearing our child, with a couple more yanking my pants asking me to play with them. I wanted Edward.

I don't know how, but slowly and surely I had changed into a different person. I'd changed into someone that Edward could love. Into someone who was worthy of Edward's love. At least I hoped I was.

I'll never forget the night that he said he loved me. When we swore our undying love for one other. The night that our relationship changed. When I changed completely with no way and no volition of turning back.

Being with Edward has made me into much better person.

"Rose?" Edward's voice rang out. "Are you okay? You zoned out there for a minute."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Of?" He asked taking his eyes of the road and rising his eyebrow at me. Damn he's so sexy when he does that. If we weren't already late I'd make him stop the car and have my wicked way with him.

„Of how much I love you. How much I want you… Right here… Right now…" I smirked when I saw his bright green eyes darkening with lust.

"Rosie" he said sternly, turning his eyes back to the road. Oooooh, I'm in so much trouble. He only ever calls me Rosie when he's exasperated, frustrated or otherwise somewhat unhappy with me.

Edward has always been impossibly calm. He'd never get angry. Or if he did he'd never show it. This was the one thing I loved and hated the most at the same time. Sometimes it simply drove me crazy.

When we were fighting, I was me yelling and Edward just sitting there, listening to my ranting, occasionally answering to some of my questions, which were mostly rhetorical – something I would yell out in my frustration – and throwing in the usual 'Rosie' when he thought I was getting out of line, or getting too far from the actual point.

I just wish that once in a while he'd get up and start yelling back. That we'd stand facing one other, each on the other side of the room, screaming, like every other couple. But Edward wasn't like that. Life had taught him patience.

I would like him to snap. Just come to me when he was angry, of frustrated or whatever and let out his frustrations, but that never happened, and I was used to it now.

After our fights our when something was bothering him, he'd go to the gym and punch the hell out of a boxing bag, so that he wouldn't take it out on me.

On one hand I was thankful for the way he was, on the other - angry that he wouldn't yell back, because after our fights, when he'd leave, I would always be consumed by guilt because I was the one who lost temper not him.

Thought the guilt I felt always disappeared quickly when he'd come home and take me on the every surface in our house. The make up sex was always mind-blowing.

"Also," I whispered in his ear, "I was thinking of the night you said you loved me. I've never looked at the piano the same way since then."

He sucked in a deep breath and groaned. His knuckles had turned white with the force he was gripping the steering wheel.

"Rosie…" He breathed again. "You can't say something like that and expect me to keep driving. I don't know what are you trying to do. You know I'd love to stop and take you in the back seat, but we can't go to Nana's late _and_ smelling like sex."

I sucked his earlobe between my teeth and bit it, earning another groan from him, before turning straight into my seat. I knew that Edward would have his revenge. There were two possibilities now. One – He'd tease me until total desperation during the dinner and have sex in his old bedroom. Two - He'd tease me until total desperation during the diner, but he wouldn't let me get off until we went back home where he'd take me right there in our garage – we both had car fetish. Edward loved taking me bent over his precious Volvo and I loved the feel of his soft warm body pressing me into the cold metal of the car. His choice depends on how worked up he got just now.

"Rose, can you answer that, please?" Edward asked handing his call phone to me.

I looked at the caller I.D. 'Mom' flashed across the screen and I smiled automatically.

I loved Edward's mom. We didn't start out on best terms, though. Actually, in the beginning everyone in Edwards's family hated me and, not knowing that in reality our relationship was fake, they tried to make Edward dump me, but thankfully Edward wouldn't budge, because at the time being with me meant he could focus on studies and not worry about other girls bugging him.

Though now everything is okay. As I said Edward's changed me… Besides, when his family started to finally like me, we told them about the reasons why we were together at the beginning.

"Hey, Esme!" I said picking up the phone.

"Oh, hello, Dear." Esme answered caught of guard – it was very rarely when I picked up Edwards phone.

"Hold on a second. I'll put you on speaker."

"Hey, mom!" Edward called when I cave him an O.K. that the speaker was on.

"Edward, I haven't spoken to you in so long! You're always busy at the hospital when I call. I'm starting to think that you're avoiding me." Esme scolded her don, but even through the phone it was obvious that she was smiling and didn't mean it seriously. "I speak to Rosalie more than I do to you." That was true. You'd think that I was her daughter and Edward son-in-law, not the other way around.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, but I had to take some extra shifts, so that I could get the weekend off too. Have you got any idea how hard it is to do that around Christmas time?" He asked with frustration.

His mother chuckled. "Yes, Edward I actually do. Can you imagine that? I only happen to be married to a doctor for thirty-two years. So how long till you get here?" Excitement was clear in her voice.

We hadn't seen his parents for a couple of months, well at least _I_ hadn't. Edward occasionally ran into his dad at the hospital when he had the ER shifts there. Mostly he worked in an other hospital, but he took a few shifts a month there – the hospital where Carlisle worked and where he had done his residency - since they were low on staff, and _he_ got to see Carlisle and Esme three weeks ago while I was in a LA meeting with a potential client.

I owned a car workshop. I fixed and tuned up classical cars. People were usually very surprised when they came to 'Rick's Car Shop' only to find out that it's run by a woman and the main mechanic is also said woman. But I'd built my reputation over the years and now I regularly receive requests from all over the country.

"We should be there in a half an hour. The highway's surprisingly empty."

"Just please be careful, Edward."

I could understand Esme's concerns easily, We'd been prepared for warm Christmas with no snow this year, but the temperature had unexpectedly dropped last night and now everything was covered in a blanked of sparkling white, but unfortunately it also had turned the puddles into icy death traps.

"You know I'm an excellent driver, mom. I've never been in an accident and I'm 30. I've been driving day in day out for 12 years. That's got to mean something, right? I've never even gotten a speeding ticket." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"You just love your car too much, to put your baby in danger." I teased.

"That's true." Esme laughed. There was the time when his car and piano were the most important things in his life, right after his family. There also was a time when as stupid as is sounds I was jealous of his car too.

When I look back at the person who I was, I don't recognize her. I hate the person I was. And if I were Esme, I wouldn't want Edward to be with me either if I hadn't changed so much. Thankfully that person was long since past.

"Well, I'm gonna let you two go now, but I know you ere to the doctor today, so when you get here, I want to know everything."

I heard Edward take in a sharp breath at the same time when the mention of the doctor made my heart squeeze unpleasantly in my chest. Edward looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine." I choked out, but I knew I couldn't've fooled him. Because a single tear, rolled down my cheek and I didn't have the strength to wipe it away.

"Edward, Rosalie? What's wrong? What did the doctor say?" Esme asked frantically.

I knew I couldn't answer her, 'cos I was sure I would start sobbing if I opened my mouth.

Edwards hand came to my thigh and squeezed, quietly offering all the comfort he could while driving. I grabbed his hand into my free one – the on that wasn't holding the phone – and intertwined our fingers. His touch brought me more comfort that any words ever could.

'It will be okay.' Edward mouthed to me, and all I could do was nod. I had to believe him. I had to believe that he loved me enough, that I was enough.

"Listen, mom. We'll tell you everything when we get there, okay?" He looked at his watch. "Yeah,well-

"WATCH OUT!" I shrieked.

A deer had run out of the woods right in front of our car. Edward hit the brakes and turned the wheel as fast as he could. We managed to get past the deer, but the car drove right onto a patch of black ice and before I knew what was happening, we were spinning to the other side of the highway, white light coming right at us.

I felt like I was hyperaware of everything. Like I could take in everything that was happening from all sides at the same time. The car coming towards us much faster than it should. Even the horrified expression that came over other drivers face the moment he realized he wouldn't be able to escape hitting us. The frantic honking, although we all knew it wouldn't help. Edward grabbing my hand in his and his softly whispered 'I love you, Rose.' as he realized that this could be it. The collision could kill him or me or both. And we knew it.

I don't want to say 'I love you' because in the situation it would mean that I was saying my final goodbye. But I also knew that if something bad really happened to Edward I would hate myself if I hadn't said it.

Somewhere in the middle of all this, I'd managed to end the call with Esme. I was aware enough to realize that she didn't need to hear this; she didn't need to witness this in any way. If something tragic happened, hearing it would destroy her.

"I love you" I whispered locking my eyes with the emerald orbs of my love and last thing going though my mind before the other car hit us, was a prayer.

'Please, don't let him die.'

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? It's not really so hard to push the little green button under this A/N and let me know what do you think of this, is it?**

**So the more reviews I get the faster I update. The story is already finished, so you dont have to worry about me geeting a writers block or something like that.**

**And if you could check out my other story I would be very thankful. And if you like it please go vote for it at **

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net / u / 1888999 / bexxyy**

**Review!**


End file.
